nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Cosmic Defence Coalition
The Cosmic Defence Coalition (CDC), is an intergovernmental military alliance which was signed on the 9th of July, 2059. The coalition was formed in July, where five Laptev aligned states - The Azerothian Union, Principality of Equestria, New Canterlot Republic (NCR) and the Tau Empire along with the initially non-aligned Genji Empire signed the military agreement during the Canterlot international summit; Several Azerothian protectorates also joined the alliance after being created by the Azerothian Union. Later the Empire of Neroth'Sig Centrian would also join. The CDC has an observing member the Octarian Federation. Olga Shatterspear was appointed as the secretary general of the coalition. On August the 17th, 14 NE; The European Consortium joined the Cosmic Defence Coalition. While on the September the 29th, 14 NE; The African Conglomerate became a full member of the CDC. On the 1st of April, 2060, the Neroth'Sig Centrian Empire joined the Coalition. The CDC not only share a mutual defence alliance, but also a technological and trade pact which led to the development of the Azerothian Spear headed COMRADE Infantry Assistant (COMRADE IA). The free trade agreements with several countries (with exception of Equestria), has led to growth in their markets. This has especially been true with the African Conglomerate which has pulled itself out of its debt crisis after much support from CDC member states. Currently the CDC has engaged in multiple military engagements and a peacekeeping operation. Due to several members other defence requirements they are not required to take part in CDC operations but are asked to. Though a show of support for CDC operations is required. History The Canterlot Summit Originally, the alliance was supposed to a simple military alliance to ensure that the Zebra Empire and several other nations were dissuaded from attacking Equestria; there was also a military exchange program, this program was made so that soldiers from the CDC could experience the training standards that other members went through hopefully encouraging comradely. The Alliance had two names proposed, the other choice that failed to win was the Interstellar Defence Alliance. The framework of the CDC was signed on the 9th of July, 2059, during the second day of the Canterlot summit. During the third day of the summit. To be continued... Two new Member states During the rush to grab as much earth territory as possible, the Azerothian Union claimed the Czech Republic, Slovakia and Romania, originally Iceland was the only Azerothian landholding on Earth before the great land grab. The EC was later supplemented by New Zealand, which was bought from Discworld; Then Moldova and Hungary which were claimed during the Great Expansion. During the Great Expansion, a former Laptev state; The Alicantian Restoration, Which abandoned Earth and left their territory up for claims, the Azerothian Union and its protectorates moved in to secure the land before any non-Laptev forces could arrive. Initially, the Azerothian Union had no intention of holding onto the African holdings; but after several failed negotiations it kept the lands and formed the African Conglomerate, which later that day joined the CDC. CDC 2059 wargames The first CDC Wargame was held on the (TBA); in the The Great Sarugamori Desert on the Genji Empire's planet, Aomori. To be continue... The Octarian Federation becomes observer During late October, early November the Octarian Federation entered into talks with the Cosmic Defence Coalition; These negotiations were mostly dealing with the Grand Duchess's desire to send peacekeepers to the New Canterlot Republic to Ensure peace and stability and the safety of her daughter Homage, who is currently the first in line to inherit the title of leadership when the current Grand Duchess, Octavia Melody either stands down or dies. The negotiations only lasted a week, mostly sorting out several issues with the Octarian Security force and the Federation's reluctance to engage in any military operations. These disputes were quickly settled and the Octarian Federation was given observer status, The Federation is set to join CDC members with their peacekeeping duties in the New Canterlot Republic. The Octarian Federation's main operating base in the NCR is Tenpony, in the ruins of Manehatten. Which is still being cleansed of rowdy wild life. Negotiations with the Zebra Empire During the late 2059 the CDC entered into talks with the Zebra Empire, attempting to sway the empire over to the side of the CDC. Though this worked with a majority of the tribes, there were many problems with the larger more aggressive warrior tribes that dominated the Zebra Empire, post Great War. Initially the negotiations went well with the Zebra Caesar, several agreements were made with the majority of the Zebra government until the negotiations were leaked to public. Both Zebra and Equestrian citizens were protesting over this move, calling an end to all negotiations. Many opponents on the Equestrian side claims that if the Zebra Empire was to enter into the CDC they'd find a reason to attack and destroy Equestria legally, other reasons are that Zebras are not to be trusted and they would commit war crimes in the name of the CDC. Meanwhile on the Zebra end of the spectrum, the Zebras made such claims that the CDC was just another forum of Imperialism; Snatching up all the prime land and the destruction of their culture by the Equestrians. In the end the negotiations were called off after several thousand zebras protested in roam, the protest turned violent after Zebra Legionaries were called in to quell the riots. No further negotiations have been planned. Neroth Sig Centrian Empire joins The Neroth'Sig Centrian Empire, a fairly new player in international politics began its new life when it applied for member into the CDC on the 1st of April, 2060. Originally thought as an April fool's prank made by Indiaugia, it was later confirmed that the NSC Empire was a new group willing to join the CDC. Its application was accepted after the leader of the country, Emperor Durin Ra agreed to all the terms to become a part of the CDC. New beginnings, the End of the FBN multiverse During the early hours of the 30th of March, 2060; all contact with the FBN counterparts was almost all lost. There was a massive evacuation, All Azerothian and its protectorate citizens were all rescued and are awaiting reintegration into the new NS multiverse. Currently, over six million Azerothians are being relocated to the NS multiverse every day. It is currently unknown how the Genji Empire is dealing with the current crisis, but there have been reports of the Genji Empire taking in a remnant of the Imperial fleet along with several Imperial Guard regiments and a special clean up regiment known as the 'ragged edges'. It was later revealed to the other CDC member states that the Genji Empire used a device known as a 'warp bomb' to cross the interdimensional barrier into the NS multiverse. This was also true for the Imperial remnants fleet under the Command of Lord High Admiral of the Imperial Navy, Amanda Grey and their neighbouring sub-sectors of Sino and Guryeo. During the 30th all contact was lost with the Tau Empire. It is assumed they did not make the leap to the NS multiverse, this was also true for Indiauga and several Laptev states. Currently there are no plans for any expeditions to the FBN multiverse. Switching from NE calender to the Georgian Calender. On the 18th of December, 2061 (16 NE formerly). The CDC switched it's main dating system from the New Empire calender to the Tarakian Georgian calender. Votes were tallied up from the main CDC members. Azerothian Union - Georgian, Tarakian dates Tarakia - Georgian, Tarakian dates Paragonian Rebels - Georgian, Tarakian dates Genji Empire - Georgian, Earth dates Lords and Paradox - Georgian, Tarakian dates Neroth'Sig Centrian - Georgian, Tarakian dates With all the votes counted, it was a clear, all members wanted to get rid of the New Empire calender. Though there was a tiny split between Earth and Tarakian dates. By the end of it, Tarakian dates were accepted after five out of six members voted for it. Membership Founding members Present Members Observers Former members Former Observers: Failed bids for membership: Military Operations Third Great War Was a major war that was fought by the majority of the CDC against the Grand Pegasus Enclave that occured between the 15th of June to the 26th of July, 2059. To be continued... The Canterlot Summit crisis The Canterlot summit Crisis was a major battle fought between the the majority of the CDC founding states and an unknown cybernetic force... To be continued... The Arminian Crisis The Arminian Crisis was a minor war fought by several CDC member states, the Octarian Federation, Trekylon, Jovepenia and Kira's Kingdom with support from Inuyashia and the Empire of Japan (Formerly a Kiran state, not to be confused with the Genji Empire.) Against the Nazi State of Arminia and their Vulcan rebel Supporters. A rather short war with the CDC showing its military might, quickly subdued the Arminian threat with little loses. This was rather due to the combined arms tactics used by the CDC and their allies, along with the poor equipment and little armour that the Arminian Army had. The Arminian High Command along with their leader Thomas Forbes who was later summarily executed by Princess Luna herself. The battle for Valzburg was rather short with the Arminian Army clustering themselves around in thrown together fortifications. With precise orbital bombardments, the Enemy was quickly rooted out into machine gun, tank and artillery fire. After the Crisis was over, dozens of Arminian Soldiers and officers were executed by Azerothian forces. The Octarian Federation took in Otaku, Kinshaya and other members of the Arminian population. The Great Expansion The great expansion was a CDC military Operation on the planet of Earth in support of the Laptev Axis planned conquest of Tamrielic and Givosion territory. Initially it was thought that the Givosion Imperial Republic was engaging the encroaching Laptev forces, it was soon revealed that a rogue Necron AI had takened over killing all of the Givosion population and turned much of Poland, Belarus, Ukraine and Russia into a frozen wasteland. The AI's original function was maintaining a massive zoo, it was later corrupted by unknown means and attempted to destroy the Earth. The extent of the CDC involvement was the invasion of Hungary, the Invasion of Hungary was over in a matter of days due to the Tamrielic forces putting up no resistance. There were zero causalities on either side and Hungary was claimed by the European Consortium. The CDC also got involved when a Patagonian fleet tried to flank an American fleet. CDC forces formed the rear guard to ward off the Patagonians. Though fortunately for the all parties involved, no combat took place and the Patagonian Government claimed the entire thing was to observe. CDC-GIN Flashpoint over X-931 (The Five second Flashpoint) Operation Grizzled Protector Main article: Operation Grizzled Protector Is the upcoming CDC peacekeeping operations in the New Canterlot Republic, these operations were set to start on the 15th of July, 2060. All CDC members and observers are set to send soliders to the NCR to ensure peace and stability. The operations will also take place outside of the New Canterlot Republic in an effort to secure the frontiers of Gamma Centari III. This includes the annexation of several neutral or friendly settlements and the pacification of more hostile towns and the destruction of slaver trading posts and towns. At the current moment there are no plans to engage the resurgent Zebra Republics to the east. Operation Grizzled Protector has been pushed back an indeterminate amount of time, due to logistical issues and the Flashpoint with the Global Imperium of Nations. Currently Operation Grizzled Protector began on the 2nd of October, 2060 and ended on the 26th of January, 2061. World War III Main article: World War III World War III Began when a joint North Korean and Chinese force crossed the Korean DMZ to invade South Korea. Chinggid Conflict Main article: Chinggid Conflict Research projects Kinetic impact-activated plasma polymorph warhead Originally a paradoxian development, To be continued... Membership obligations and benefits CDC Headquarter locations CDC Central Headquarters Belgrade, Serbia Belgrade Serbia is home to the main CDC headquarters. CDC Regional Headquarters Chiyoda Hive, Tokyo Chiyoda Hive is the current regional CDC headquarters for the Genji Empire CDC Regional Headquarters Stratholme, Azeroth Stratholme is the current home to the Regional CDC Headquarters for the Azerothian Union. This site was chosen due to it's vicinity to Quel'Thalas, the Tenno Sugihito wife, Melanion's birth region. CDC Regional Headquarters Purish, Hunt City Ymir-system Purish is the home to the Paradoxian Regional CDC HQ... CDC Regional Headquarters Wintervelt, Bavaria, Yohanes Wintervelt is the home to the PAMA regional CDC HQ... Officers Secretary General - Shinichiro Koizumi, Genji Empire Press Manager - Nicholas Chapman, Neroth'Sig Centrian Head of Research and Development - Anina Vahlan, Democratic Republic of NeoTarakia Overseer of trade and commerce - Zenio Satsumori, Genji Empire Lead Cartographer - Pedro Lobo, Azerothian Union Chief Historian - Pablo Lobo, Azerothian Union Chief of supernatural affairs - Heimdallr of Yggdrasi, The United Realms of Lords and Paradox Chairman of the joint CDC Militaries - Willem Dafoe, Democratic Republic of NeoTarakia Commander of Ground element - Boris Zhdanov, Azerothian Union Commander of Air element - Ennola Brown, Neroth'Sig Centrian Commander of Naval element - Kurata Ooishi, Genji Empire Commander of JSFC - ?? ,Democratic Republic of Tarakia Head of Cultural affairs - Sára Nadzan, Slovakia Head of Foreign affairs - Markus Sa'Dara, Neroth'Sig Centrian Inter-Alliance relations Allied nations and alliances * Kurdistan * Poland * Vatican City * Pacific-Atlantic Military Alliance The Illustrious Order of the Silver Cross * China Neutral relations * SATO Unfriendly relations * Global Imperium of Nations Hostile relations: * Frankish Argentina Sub-organizations (XTF) (No idea what I mean by that, another place holder) Is a CDC organization dedicated to destroying the alien and Excelsior threats to CDC Earth and beyond. The Occult Defence Initiative (ODI) The Occult Defence Initiative or the ODI is the sister Organization to the XTF, instead of focusing on alien threats, the ODI instead fights the war against hostile supernatural creatures. Silk Rail Corporation (SRC) The Silk Rail Corporation is a CDC-owned corporation that regulates the rail networks on CDC Earth. It is headquartered in Almaty, Kazakhstan. It operates the Silk Rail in Central Asia and the Middle East, Orient Express and EuroRail in Europe, the Pan-African Railroad in Africa, Pan-American Railways in the Americas and ASEAN+SA-Rail in South-East and South Asia. CDC Joint Special Forces Command (CDC JSFC) Sporting Organizations CDC Cheerleading Organization Main article: CDC Cheerleading Organization CDC Wrestling Alliance Main article: CDC Wrestling Alliance CDC Cricket Council Main article: CDC Cricket Council CDC Baseball Federation Main article: CDC Baseball Federation CDC Football League Main article: CDC Football League CDC Rugby League Main article: CDC Rugby League CDC Gridiron Football association Main article: CDC Gridiron Football association CDC Sports shooting and Archery Alliance Main article: CDC Sports shooting and Archery Alliance CDC Hocky league Main article: CDC Hocky league External Links: Official SiteOfficial TwitterSteam GroupForum thread list Category:CDC Category:Alliances Category:Useful notes